A Father's Treasure
by AriaBelikov
Summary: It's been three years since Naraku went into hiding and now little Izayoi is turning three. But the peace is shattered when a stranger comes for Izayoi and Naraku makes an unexpected appearance. Will Izayoi be a Victim of fate or will she triumph over fate? Sequel to That Night at the Inn! rated M Due to InuYasha's Mouth and Violence. Rumiko owns all Characters, except baby Izayoi.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Birthday

InuYasha sat in the wooden chair in his mother-in-law's kitchen as Izayoi bounced on his lap as she eagerly awaited her birthday cake.

On his right, Kagome's younger brother, Souta sat while playing his Nintendo.

On his left Kagome's grandfather, and Izayoi's great grand father, sat as smiled as Izayoi talked his ear off.

The half demon once again found himself wondering how he could have been so lucky to have gone from an unwanted half-breed to having friends that cared for him, a mate that loved him and a daughter who believed he could do no wrong.

"Time for the birthday girl to blow out her candles!" Kagome's voice broke InuYasha from his mental ramblings as she sat a three-layer cake with white frosting and pink and red flowers on. On the top was 'Happy Birthday Izayoi' written in neat cursive in blue frosting.

InuYasha smiled as the hyper active toddler squealed and laughed as her excitement got the best of her.

"Hurry Mommy! Hurry! I want some cake!" InuYasha chuckled as he pulled his daughter closer to his chest.

"Calm down pup, your momma's only human remember, she can't move like we do."

The hanyou's comment earned him a dark look from his mate as she reached over her daughter's head and stopped just short of the hanyou's forehead.

InuYasha's eyes crossed as he looked up at her hand. She had her fingers positioned kind of funny. Her thumb was holding down her pointer finger and the rest of her fingers were upright.

Then there was a dull pain on his forehead. She had flicked him!

"OW!" InuYasha squealed as his head went back. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" He hollered as he messaged his abused head while the rest of his family laughed at him.

"A reminder who you're calling slow." Kagome said as she set the three candles on fire and pushed the cake toward her daughter.

"Alright Izzy, baby, make a wish!" Izayoi, who had been staring at her father's face as he rubbed his bruised cranium, quickly forgot about the show of violence from her parents and squeezed her little golden eyes closed and scrunched up her face in concentration.

Then she blew out the candles and smiled as everyone clapped.

"Hey Izzy-chan!" Souta said as he smiled at his niece. "What'd you wish for?"

Izayoi crossed her arms over her tiny chest and glared at her human uncle. "Uncle Souta! If I tell you my wish won't come true!"

"Aw come on Izzy!" the boy pouted. "I can keep a secret."

Izayoi turned her face from the boy, crossed her arms and in true InuYasha manor gave a self important "Feh!" to which her mother, father, grandmother and jii-chan all laughed even harder.

"Oh leave her alone Souta." Kagome said warmly as she gave her three year old a piece of cake. Kagome smiled as her daughter dug in to the pastry, much like her father, and bent down to kiss the child's black hair and rub her puppy ears.

The pup looked up and smiled a large gap tooth smile.

"It's good mommy!" Kagome smiled and nodded. "Looks like it kiddo, did you actually get any in your mouth?"

Izzy nodded her head really fast, smacking InuYasha in the face with her hair in the process, and opened her mouth wide to show her mother just how much cake was in her tiny mouth.

"Izayoi darling we don't open our mouth when we have food in it that's rude." Kagome's mother said gently as she came around to wipe the toddler's face off.

Suddenly Grampa came into the room with an arm full of presents.

"Time for presents!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

After tucking her daughter into bed, Kagome made her way outside to find InuYasha sitting in the branches of the Goshinboku.

The hanyou sat with one leg pulled to his chest and the other dangled off the branch. Tessiga was propped against his chest and his eyes closed.

Kagome smiled as her husband's little puppy ears twitched toward the sounds of her footprints and his eyes opened to stare at her intently.

"Oh it's you." He said in a soft voice as a genuine smile came to his lips.

"Izayoi asleep?" Kagome nodded as she sat on the bench under the sacred tree.

"Yeah finally. You know I thought Sugar high three-year-old humans were scary but sugar high Izayoi? I'm gonna need to take a week long nap."

The half demon above her head chuckled. "Yeah the energy that comes with being a partial demon make a sugar high pretty scary huh?"

Kagome nodded as she yawned and stretched.

"Izzy adores that bracelet that Totosai made for her. She refused to take it off for her bath or to take it off to go bed."

InuYasha smiled. He had kept the bracelet that the old sword smith had made to seal Izayoi's blood since she was born and had decided to give it to her today for her third birthday. He loved the smile that stretched across his little girl's face when she saw the gift and had refused to take it off no matter what.

"I'm glad. I'll have to explain to her tomorrow that she should never take it off. I doubt she'll be in so much danger while she's young but one day I won't be there to keep the danger from her and I don't want her to loose herself."

Kagome nodded seriously as she looked up to the night sky. It was deep into the winter and it had begun to snow.

"You don't want to scare or confuse her InuYasha. Maybe just tell her that she can't take it off and that you'll explain better when she's older."

InuYasha huffed then jumped from his perch to land before his mate.

"Fine, I guess you're right." Then he looked to the young human woman as she shivered from the cold.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to bed." Kagome smiled and took his hand.

"Yeah we have to head home in the morning. Is Sesshomaru still coming to see Izayoi for her birthday?"

Her husband groaned at the mention of his elder half brother but nodded. "As far as I know." Kagome nodded.

Then the two walked into the house and up the stairs to cuddle into bed with their daughter.

* * *

AU: Ok So I've been thinking on a sequel for That Night At The Inn and I hope you all like it. Please Review and Let me know how this first chapter went huh?


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle Fluffy

Uncle Fluffy

Sesshomaru stood under a tree in the clearing where the bone eaters well sat. After three years of watching his brother's family go back and fourth between the present era and the future he was still mystified by the portal. Not that he'd show it.

"Oh quit it Rin!" Sesshomaru's eyes slid to the young human girl was building a snowman with the annoying imp, Jaken at its center. The child had on snow gloves that Kagome had brought for her and snow boots on her feet.

Rin had grown quit well in the past three years and her time with the three mikos in his brother's village had done well for her comfort around humans.

"But I want to build a snow imp, Master Jaken!" Rin said as she clasped her hands with a brilliant smile on her face.

As Jaken gave a disgruntled, near incoherent squawk of outrage the blue glow that signaled his brother's return to the feudal era lite up the old well and not five seconds later InuYasha jumped from the depths of the ancient structure.

The dog Lord stood and began to walk toward the hanyou, who was so focused on helping his mate and pup from the well to notice the demon's presence.

InuYasha jumped when his brother appeared practically out of nowhere.

"Oi don't do that bastard!" The half demon yelped. Sesshomaru gave his little brother a cold look as he reached down and grasped his sister- in -law as the other man lifted the toddler.

"Hi Uncle Fluffy!" Izayoi said brightly. Then she looked to her father.

"Daddy what's a bastard?" InuYasha gulped as he heard his daughter's question and looked to her mother, who was giving him a deadly look.

Sesshomaru gave a deep chuckle as his niece more or less signed her father's proverbial death warrant.

Every visit since Izayoi's birth, Sesshomaru would hear Kagome constantly chide her lover on his language around their child only for the hanyou to disregard her worries. Now it seems that his attitude has caught up with him.

"Daddy?" the girl asked again as she pulled on her father's forelocks to get his attention. "What's a bastard?"

InuYasha's eyes shot to the small child. He put a finger to her mouth.

"First off Izayoi, Bastard his a very bad word so you don't need to say it, ok honey?" the three year old nodded her head in understanding. Then she pulled away from his hand.

"But what does it mean?" Again InuYasha looked to Kagome for help. He wasn't sure how to explain it to the little girl.

Kagome rolled her eyes as she took her daughter from her mate's arms.

"Izayoi," Kagome said softly with a smile. "When daddy calls Uncle Sesshomaru that word, he just means that Uncle Sesshomaru is just a very unpleasant man that he doesn't like."

Izayoi nodded her head. "Oh ok." Then she looked to her father and swatted his arm.

"Don't say bad words daddy!"

"Kagome-Sama!" Rin said as she ran over to greet the older woman.

"Hi Rin." The miko smiled. "How's everyone doing this morning?" the girl smiled as she took a hyper Izayoi into her arms.

"Cousin Rin!" Izayoi squealed.

"We're fine. Miroku-sama might have a concussion though from Sango-chan. He was flirting again."

"Feh sounds like the crooked Monk." InuYasha said as he picked up Kagome's bag that held supplies and Izayoi's gifts.

"Jaken!" Izayoi said as she jumped down from Rin and ran to her father.

"Look what Jii-chan gave me." Then she tugged on the yellow pack to get her father to lower it. The toddler then began to rummage through the bag looking for her eccentric great grandfather's gift.

Suddenly she pulled out a withered grey piece of something.

She ran up to the imp that came just up to her chin and showed it to him.

"Uh," he said as he took it and inspected it. "What is it?"

"Jii-chan said that it's an imp's hand for good luck!"

"Whaaaaaa!" Jaken screeched as he dropped the mummified hand.

As Izayoi laughed at the imp's obvious disgust, Sesshomaru picked up the grey thing and sniffed it. It smelled strange. Not like flesh.

"It's not real." Kagome said as she smiled at the dog demon. "Gramps is convinced it is but its just made out of stiff cardboard and cloth." Sesshomaru raised a silver eyebrow but nodded his head in understanding.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group of six made their way to Keade's village with little Izayoi running at the front with her father not far behind.

"Oi slow down Izayoi!" InuYasha called as his daughter disappeared behind a snow-covered bush only to pop back out to see what the hold up was.

Izayoi ran back to her father's side and began to pull on his Haroi sleeve.

"Come on daddy! " the small child whined while giving her dad her puppy eyes. "Big brother Shippo, Grandma Keade, Miss Kikyo, Auntie Sango, and Uncle Miroku are waiting!"

InuYasha gave a playful growl and swooped his arm down and snatched the girl up into a giggling mass of black hair and red down parka.

"You know what will hold us up even more?" he asked as he tickled the small child.

"WHAT?!" she squealed as she squirmed in her father's grip.

"If I have to teach some demon a lesson because he tried to eat you!"

Izayoi pulled herself up right in InuYasha's arms and kissed his cheek.

"You're the bestest daddy in the whole wide world." InuYasha chuckled and hugged her to him then let her down and watched her run ahead again.

"Izzy! I said slow down!"

The hanyou's ear twitched to his left as his wife came up next to him giggling softly. "Don't worry InuYasha." Kagome said as she slipped her arm into his and hugged it to her. "She knows not to go too far from us."

InuYasha grunted softly while trying to keep track of Izayoi.

"There is no danger little brother." Sesshomaru said as he kept tabs on his niece easily.

InuYasha jerked back to look at the older full demon and growled. "You do remember that Naraku is still out there, right? He could snatch Izayoi up before we could get to her!"

"But Naraku doesn't have the jewel any longer. Or did you forget that the completed Shikon now resides at you mate's throat."

Then the dog demon walked past the pair as Kagome calmed the hanyou down.

"Come on I'm getting cold." Kagome smiled as she cuddled closer to her husband. InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms and led her toward the village.

But while He held tight to his wife InuYasha couldn't stop the smile fron stretching his lips.

_'Life can't get much better then this.'_

* * *

Just wanna thank everyone that reviewed last chapter. They were very much appreciated. I do not own any of the original InuYasha Characters. All rights to them belong to Rumiko Takahashi (SP?) I do however own little Izayoi. Please enjoy and review.


	3. Chapter 3: The Mysterious Stranger

Chapter Three: The Mysterious Stranger

"MISS KIKYO!"

Kikyo looked up at the sound of her name just in time to catch a certain half demon girl right as she threw her tiny arms around her waist.

Kikyo chuckled motherly as she looked down Izayoi. "Hello little one. Did you have a nice birthday?" Izayoi released the undead miko and nodded happily as her parents and the others came from the tree line.

"Yup! Gramps gave me a fake water imp hand and I scared Jaken with it. He screamed like a little girl!" Kikyo laughed at the child's obvious excitement for scaring the little imp. "I see."

"Oi Izayoi!" the two looked behind the child to see her silver haired father standing next to his wife with his arms crossed and a mischievous smirk on his face.

"I told you not to run off so far ahead, didn't I?" Izayoi's puppy ears lowered as her father approached. "Yes… Daddy."

"Well I guess I'm gonna have to…" then the hanyou swooped the kid over his shoulder and jumped up into the cold December air with the small pup squealing in delight. "PUNISH YOU!"

"Careful InuYasha!" Kagome called as she made her way over to her past self.

Kikyo chuckled again as she watched father and daughter fly through the air and land on the branch of a nearby tree.

"At least he doesn't go charging into battle with her anymore." Kagome looked over at Kikyo. "If he knows what's good for him he'll never do that again. I nearly beat him to death when he did that when she was a month old."

Sesshomaru gave a small smirk. "Yes that was a good day. I thoroughly enjoyed watching you nearly kill the half breed." Kagome smiled and rolled her eyes. "Of course you did."

"Mamma!" the five adults turned to the sound of Izayoi's happy voice as she ran from her father and to her mother. Kagome smiled and threw her arms out for her pup to run into.

"Did you see me Mamma? Did you see how high me and Daddy went?"

Kagome squeezed her baby close to her and kissed her chubby cheeks.

"I know I saw you baby girl!"

InuYasha walked up to the group, snow crunching under his snow boots. "Hey why did you scream be careful to me Kagome? You don't think I'd actually drop her do you?"

Kagome walked over to her husband with her daughter in her arms and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Kikyo smiled as she shook her head. "You're one to talk InuYasha. You refused to hold her until she was three weeks old because you were scared that you'd drop her."

InuYasha put his nose in the air and fehed as his face became red from embarrassment

"Lets go to the village already. I'm sure the old hag has some warm soup ready." The half demon took his three year old's hand and led her to the village and the warm lunch waiting

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A man in a dark blue cloak entered the poor village said to be protected by a half demon and his pack. He looked around and gave a sadistic smirk.

The man carried a staff with the sign of Yin and Yang at the top. The staff carried great spiritual power, power that had once been pure but was now tainted. Under the cloak e wore the cloths of a Buddhist monk.

_What a pathetic little village. _

The man followed the dirt road up toward Keade's hut, as he past, many villagers stared and whispered wondering whom the new stranger was and what business he had in their village.

The stranger kept his eyes straight ahead and continued to trek through the ankle deep snow.

Finally he made it to Keade's hut and stopped to listen.

"Grandma Keade this is yummy soup!" the tinkling voice of a small child was easily heard.

"Izayoi," a young woman chastised. "Try not to get it on you shirt ok baby?"

_So this is where the child resides after all._ He thought as he tightened his grip on his staff.

Suddenly as he was about to raise his hand to knock the flap was pulled aside to reveal a sliver haired and golden eyed Hanyou clad in red glaring at him warningly.

"Who are you?" he growled as he moved aside slightly to allow the others in the hut to see past him.

The man looked past the hanyou to see the other occupants of the old hut. One was a monk like himself with black hair pulled into a small pony tail at the nap of his neck and black and dark purple robes. He also had a golden staff with rings on it. Sitting next to him was a young woman in a pink kimono and green wrap skirt. She seemed no more then a simple village girl but the tension in her body proved she was more then she seemed. On her lap was a two-tailed cat. At the head of group sat an elderly woman with an eye patch. She was dressed as a Shinto miko. On one side of her was another Shinto maiden, younger and far more beautiful. Her cold brown eyes watch him as if she knew he was a threat.

Behind them all was another silver haired demon with a young teenaged girl and an imp sitting next to him.

Then his eyes fell on an angelic child with the same golden eyes, as the hanyou and the other demon that sat at the back of the room, Black hair and erect puppy ears which tweaked in his direction as her nose twitched trying to figure out who the newcomer was.

She was sitting a in a beautiful but strangely dressed woman's lap and on the young woman's shoulder was a fox tyke.

_Oh yes,_ the man thought as his brown eyes narrowed as he studied the child as she snuggled deeper into her mother's body. _This demon spawn defiantly had the sacred power the kami blessed to their priests and priestesses. _

Why the gods would create such a fowl and dangerous thing as a hanyou miko was beyond him.

The monk looked back to the suspicious hanyou. "My name is Monk Haru and I have heard of the Hanyou Miko."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha didn't know what it was about this Haru guy but he didn't like him being in the village let alone Keade's hut. It was already a little crowed in the one room shelter considering everyone was in the hut but they made room for the newcomer.

InuYasha sat next to his mate and pup and put a protective arm around Kagome's shoulders.

Haru was obviously dressed as a monk. He was dressed like Miroku except his under Kimono was white and the top layer was a dark green. He had a staff like Miroku's except it had the Yin Yang symbol on the top with no rings.

Haru took of his straw hat that he had been wearing to reveal that he was bald.

"What do you mean you've heard of the Hanyou Miko?" Miroku asked as he sat next to Sango. One glance and InuYasha could tell that his old friend didn't like this guy and InuYasha didn't like him asking questions about Izayoi.

The monk took his brown eyes from InuYasha's and look to Miroku.

"In my temple there is a fable that says a Miko would be born with the power of the divine and the damned, or sacred powers and demonic, and that she would bring about an era of peace between the races of human and demon."

Haru then looked to Izayoi who turned her face a way and buried it in her mother's chest.

"We have seen the signs that the child has been born and I've come to collect her."

Kagome tightened her grip on her daughter as her husband growled.

"What the hell do you mean collect her?"

without taking his eyes from the girl who peeked out at him from the safety of Kagome's arms he answered InuYasha.

"The child must be brought to my temple to be trained to harness her sacred powers." Haru, almost eagerly reached to take the child from her mother.

"Now come with me little one." Just has a clawed hand grabbed his wrist and snarl came from the mouth of a very angry Half Demon.

* * *

Hi Sorry this chapter is so late. Remember I don't own any of the original characters from InuYasha. Izayoi and Haru are my characters though. thanks for the reviews and I'll try to update sooner. Thanks and enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4: Confrontation

Chapter Four: Confrontation

"If you wanna keep that damned hand you better get it away from my pup. NOW!" InuYasha snarled as the monk stared at him with an uncaring look of apathy, almost as if InuYasha wasn't worth being afraid of.

"The Hanyou Miko must be trained to fight on the side of man." Haru said as if he was talking to a small child, incompetent of understanding him. "She must be raised at my temple where she can not be tainted by the Youkai of the world."

By the this time Sesshomaru had moved to stand beside the female and pup and Miroku had stood with Sango as they got ready to diffuse the situation and force the man to leave.

"What you mean, human," Sesshomaru said with a hateful sneer. "Is that you don't want my brother and I teaching her to use her demon powers.

Haru's eyes darkened and Kagome could have sworn his aura had grown more sinister as looked between her husband and her brother in law.

"Of course we don't. If the hanyou miko embraces her demon nature she must be put down for the good of humanity."

At this Kagome stood and moved to stand behind her mate as Izayoi clung to her shirt and whimpered.

She wasn't sure what was going on but Izayoi could sense her mother's fear and her father and uncle's anger. Not to mention the rest of her pack's unease.

Hearing his pup's whimper only managed to enrage InuYasha and, as his eyes flashed red. Izayoi should never know fear. She shouldn't ever feel as if she were in danger. This man was making his pup feel scared and vulnerable and he had to pay! And with that thought in mind InuYasha pulled Haru so he could look him in the eye.

"I'm gonna give you to the count of three. If you are still in this village I'll rip you apart limb by limb and send the remains back to your DAMNED TEMPALE!" By the time InuYasha had finished his threat he was yelling loud enough that the whole realm of Musashi shook with the raw rage that carried in his voice.

Again Haru was unaffected and that pissed InuYasha off even more. As his blood boiled his demon nature whispered to him.

_'He's a threat. He'll hurt her. This man will hurt my baby. I have to protect her_!'

Then he reared back his fist and slammed it into the monk's face, breaking his nose in the process.

"Leave or I'll fucking kill you. Stay the hell away from my family! Hell stay out of my damn village! NOW!"

Finally fear began to seep into Haru's eyes as he realized that he might have crossed a line. The child's sire looked almost crazed and his elder brother's eyes were red and his fangs were bared in a snarl. He looked around hoping that the other humans would come to his aide but they as well looked at him with hostility. The child's dame held her tightly and looked as if she was ready to run if she had to.

_'I won't be able to get what I want here._'

He looked to Kagome. Again her cloths made him wonder just what strange land she came from but what really caught his attention was her beauty. She and the other Shinto maiden looked identical, maybe they were related, but her beauty was more raw and enthralling then the other miko.

Haru knew for a long time that his heart had became tainted and he really could never bring himself to care. He had lusted before but never like this.

_'How can a woman like her bed a demon or worse yet filthy half demon_?'

Haru stood and dusted off his robes as if he didn't have blood gushing from his nose as he nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"I can see we aren't going to agree are we?" he asked as he made eye contact with Kagome behind her husband and spoke to her as if she were the only person in the hut even though Kagome hadn't really talked to him at since he came here.

"Should you change your mind I'll be in my camp on the village border. I do hope you reconsider Miko-sama"

Kagome glared and held her daughter tighter to her chest. "I can assure you that that won't ever happen. You can't have my baby."

Haru bowed then he turned and left the hut.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon after the monk left Keade's hut InuYasha led his mate and pup home. He was still tense and angry. He could believe that Haru had had the balls to bluntly tell them that if Izayoi ever harnessed her demon powers she'd be killed.

'_He made it sound like he was a dog that would be killed if he bit his master_.'

An image of his daughter being beaten like he had been as a child flashed through his mind.

_'She just a pup!'_ he though as pain shot through his heart. _'She's just a baby how can anyone threaten her like that?'_

"InuYasha?" The hanyou looked up at his mate's voice. "Are you ok?" she asked. InuYasha gave her a soft smile. "Oi, I'm fine wench, why wouldn't I be?" his voice didn't hold the haughty tone it usually did when he spoke those words. They were soft and sad.

Kagome smiled at InuYasha she had known his for four years now and she knew when something was eating at him.

"Tuck Izzy into bed?" she asked as he offered him his sleeping child.

InuYasha took Izayoi carefully as if she were the most beautiful and fragile treasure he'd ever seen. He held her in his arms like he had the night she'd been born and for minute he saw her as a newborn once more, tiny and vulnerable wrapped in his haroi and with the image came a soft smile as he leaned down to kiss the sleeping child's forehead.

"Maybe she should sleep with us tonight?" InuYasha said quietly as he followed Kagome into their hut. Kagome smiled and nodded. "If it'll make you feel better, InuYasha."

InuYasha had built their home when Izayoi had been three weeks short of a month old. It was a bigger hut then normal considering that InuYasha hoped to have a few more pups soon. It had three bedrooms plus the main room and one extra room that Kagome could treat people that had gotten hurt if they couldn't make it to Keade.

The hanyou wouldn't have minded if they lived in the cave where Izayoi had been born. His instincts had deemed it safe, which is why he had chosen it for Kagome's birthing den. But Miroku had suggested that Kagome and their daughter deserved a human home as well as a demon one.

So InuYasha had compromised. The hut was built very close to the den in the forest near a trail that led to the village. The den was close enough so if for some reason Kagome and Izayoi were in danger they'd have a safe haven to run to until he came for them.

InuYasha thought of the den again as he tucked the small child into his and his mate's futon.

_'Maybe I should have Kagome take Izayoi there until I can scare that bastard away. Or hell even Kagome's era.' _

Suddenly Sesshomaru's scent came to InuYasha through the window in their bedroom. The hanyou couldn't help but smile.

Since the child's birth Sesshomaru had become almost as obsessed with her and her mother's safety and happiness has InuYasha had. Though the brothers still fought and bickered and called each other names, Sesshomaru was very rarely anything but kind to Izayoi and Kagome.

_'At lest should something happen to me they'll be cared for.'_

XXXXXXXXX

Kagome walked into the bedroom dressed for bed and she smiled at the sight that greeted her. InuYasha was lying in bed wrapped around their daughter's sleeping form. Izayoi was cuddled into her father's chest and sucking her thumb as she slept and InuYasha was running a clawed hand through his daughter's long black hair while giving her puppy ears a soft scratch ever now and then.

Kagome blew out the candle a gently slipped into bed with her family and InuYasha stretched his arm that was wrapped around Izayoi's small body and pulled his mate closer and held her and his child close to him through the night.

* * *

AU. Ok I'm sorry I've taken so long. I've been studying my butt off so i can pass the a test to get certified to be a teacher's aide. Not to mention I've been trying to rewrite a few stories I intend to post again. Any way please let me know what you think. I do not own any of the InuYasha characters thanks and review. :)


End file.
